


Illegal

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [5]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Betty and Mac used to be friends (headcanon), Cuban/Italian Veronica, F/F, Fluff, Martha and Duke used to be friends (canon), Stargazing, betty and martha like telling embarrassing stories about veronica, secretly badass veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Wow, 1400 words. I usually have to struggle to make it to 1000.





	Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, 1400 words. I usually have to struggle to make it to 1000.

Heather Chandler shuddered as she walked through the hallway, narrowly avoiding walking straight through a massive spider web. “Okay, I’m not about to tell you how to live your life, but this seems like it’s probably illegal.”

Betty snorted. “Don’t worry, Ronnie and I do this all the time and we haven’t gotten caught before.”

“It’s cool if you want to hang back, though,” Veronica said, “Martha’s still waiting in the car with Heather. You two don’t have to go with us if you think you might get in trouble.”

“Fuck that,” Duke scoffed, “I’m not about to run back with my tail between my legs like some coward.”

Veronica shrugged. “Alright, but remember that before you start complaining.”

Chandler was right, honestly. Breaking and entering, even if the factory was abandoned, was definitely illegal. She and Betty had started hanging out there when they were in middle school, climbing things and running around like they were invincible. Of course, Martha knew better than to try to dissuade either of them from doing what they wanted, so she usually tagged along with them and made sure they stayed safe.

None of their parents knew about their secret safe haven. Not even after Veronica had taken a tumble and ended up with a nasty cut on her leg. She’d just kept it hidden and thanked her lucky stars she was up to date on her tetanus shots.

Of course, they did have to worry about people finding them and calling the police, but that wasn’t too much of a problem. As long as they parked around the back, they were out of view from the street, and nobody really went into the woods behind the old place, so they never worried too much.

“We’re almost there,” Veronica grinned, a bit of bounce in her step as she walked faster, “You’re gonna love it. Betty, Martha and I spent forever fixing the place up.”

They arrived in a large room with an enormous hole in the ceiling. In one corner was a pile of crates with a few large mattresses stacked on top of each other and covered with a tarp, in another was a large cooler, and another pile of crates with large plastic containers on top that appeared to contain pillows and blankets, and a bit closer to the middle of the room were a little more than half a dozen folding chairs and a couple of folding tables.

Veronica and Betty immediately rushed to the corner with the mattresses, tugging them to the center of the room immediately beneath the hole in the roof. Once that was done, Veronica pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and called Martha.

“Hey,” She said, “Everything’s still here and there doesn’t seem to be anybody around. You and Heather can come in now.”

Once she’d confirmed that, yes Martha, they  _ had _ made sure to knock down all the spider webs, Martha hung up the phone and Veronica walked over to help Betty set up the tables and chairs.

Duke sauntered over to Veronica. “I never would have guessed you’d be such a rebel,” she purred.

Veronica laughed. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet, Dolcezza.”

Chandler looked around a bit, stopping at the mattresses. “What are these for?”

“Look up,” Betty said simply, not looking up from the table she was attempting to unfold.

Chandler lifted her gaze to the hole in the roof. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and she could pick out a few of the constellations from what she was able to see.

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” Veronica said, wrapping her arms around Heather’s waist from behind and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“It’s beautiful,” Chandler whispered.

She felt Veronica’s smile against her neck, before she backed away.

“C’mon,” Veronica said, “Let’s get the pillows and blankets set up before Martha and Heather get here.”

Chandler nodded, and the two went to work gathering the plastic containers and arranging the blankets and pillows into a comfortable nest.

“So you do this a lot?” Duke asked.

“Yeah, every few weeks or so,” Betty said, “Every now and then one of us just wants to get away from everything for a while.”

“I think I get it,” Duke said.

They looked up at the sound of footsteps, just in time to see Mcnamara and Martha wandering in, each carrying a bag of ice and a few bags containing snacks and drinks.

“Oh! So that’s what the ice is for!” Mac said as she spied the cooler.

“Yeah, and we keep the mattresses on those crates over there so they don’t get wet when it rains,” Martha explained.

“You guys wanna play cards?” Betty asked, holding up a small cardboard box filled with games, “I can kick all your asses at Uno.”

Veronica laughed. “Only if Martha feels like  _ letting _ you win.”

Betty stuck her tongue out at Veronica, who smirked.

“Grow up, you two,” Martha said, already pouring the ice into the cooler and putting the snacks on one of the folding tables.

“Never,” Betty replied, already sitting down and dealing the cards.

Veronica grinned, before sitting down at the table and connecting her phone to the speaker Betty had brought along.

“Pass me the salt and vinegar chips.” Chandler said.

Martha tossed a can of pringles in her general direction. Veronica caught it and handed it to her.

Chandler smiled and turned to Martha. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Martha said, sitting down with the others holding a sleeve of chocolate chip cookies.

“Wait there’s cookies too?” Veronica asked. At Martha’s nod, she bolted from the table. “Hell yeah! Ginger snaps!”

Betty and Martha chuckled. Chandler gagged.

“While you’re over there, get me a cream soda,” Chandler called.

“Anything Her Majesty desires,” came Veronica’s dramatic reply as she wandered back to the group, handing her the soda before sitting back down with a root beer and a bag of ginger snaps.

Duke snorted, taking a swig of her own cherry soda, before turning to Betty. “Any special rules to this game of Uno?”

Betty grinned. “I’m glad you asked. Mac, what’s the version we used to play?”

Veronica looked on fondly as McNamara launched into an enthusiastic explanation of the house rules.

* * *

 

About two hours later, they were all sitting in the blanket nest, Chandler and Mac huddled up next to Veronica while Duke lay on top of her, Betty and Martha lying on either side of the cuddle pile.

“So I bet Veronica twenty bucks she can’t jump into the pool from the roof in just her underwear, and so she just walks away,” Betty grins, “I thought I’d finally picked a dare she couldn’t take, but all of a sudden, I hear people shouting outside, and then as soon as I walk outside, Veronica yells “CANNONBALL!” and fucking  _ sprints _ off the roof and jumps into the water!”

Duke cackled. “God, I wish I could’ve seen that!”

Veronica grinned. “I proved Betty wrong  _ and _ made twenty bucks that night.”

Martha laughed. “Hey Veronica, remember that time in middle school when you were really into parkour?”

“Oh god,” Veronica groaned.

“Tell us! Tell us!” Mac insisted.

“Okay so, she was really getting to be good at it, and she liked to show off whenever she could,” Martha said, “And one day Betty points at the flagpole in front of the school and tells her to climb it.”

Betty laughed. “Veronica gets to the top, slips, and then ends up  _ stuck _ at the top of the flagpole hanging by the hood of her jacket! It was the funniest thing! The fire department had to come get her down!”

“Oh my god,” Mac wheezes, “That was  _ you _ ?”

“Oh!” Martha said, “Betty, remember that time she stole your trombone and rode her unicycle down the street making motorcycle noises while you chased her?”

“You have a  _ unicycle? _ ” Duke said eyes shining with mirth.

Veronica groaned, burying her head in the pillows.

Martha nodded. “Oh yeah. Her cousins love it when she rides around on her unicycle and juggles.”

The next few hours before they left were filled with laughter as they swapped funny stories and told jokes.

And if the Heathers each found themselves falling a little more in love with Veronica as the night wore on, then it was nobody’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think! All feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> And please don't hesitate to send me a prompt or and ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
